


The Sleepy Song

by sarcastic_fina



Series: Shiny Verse [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't stopped his hollerin' and it was time for drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepy Song

His son hadn't stopped his hollerin' since he got born. Mal figured he'd cry himself to sleep or scream 'imself horse, whichever. But neither gone happened yet and he was ready to jump out into the black just to get away from the gorram noise. Seven hours he'd been up and screamin' his freedom from his momma's belly. He'd been forced off to his bunk to keep the noise from botherin' the rest of the crew. He'd taken Serenity to bed not so long ago, after she fell asleep up against her momma, not wantin' to get too far from her baby brother any. Didn't know how they could do it, fallin' asleep as if the noise wasn't even there. Well, Kaylee maybe. His wife was too damn exhausted to keep awake from the cryin' now. Which is why he was holdin' their seven hour old baby and rackin' his mind for somethin' to quiet him. He wasn't hungry, Kaylee had woken up to feed him an hour ago before fallin' right back to sleep. The smudges beneath her eyes weren't from none grease now either. They were just plain body callin' for sleep marks and he knew she deserved it. Fourteen gorram hours of labor that about done everybody in.

He looked back down at the bundle in his arms, wrapped up nice and shiny in his blue blanket. He was still bright red and his thin brown hair was sparse but stickin' up in all directions. Mal could already see Kaylee's nose in him - or maybe that was just fatherly insight, he didn't know. Serenity hadn't been this much fuss when she was born. She just went straight her momma's milk and stayed there long as she could before fallin' asleep. She sure could kick up a racket now though when she was fussin' over somethin'. Reckon she got that from him, even if he did blame it on her momma whenever it happened.

"That temper's all yours," he'd tell her, eyes wide and head noddin'.

And she'd just smile right back at him, shakin' her head. "That there's your short fuse, Malcolm, and you know it!" she'd reply.

And he'd walk off mutterin' to himself about women and their womanly tendencies of being right even when they was wrong.

Nathan's hands kept reachin' for him, curling around his shirt and shakin' his little fist as if he was rallyin' for some sort thing. He'd tried burpin' him, changin' him, takin' him for a walk as he rocked him real nice like. But he wasn't havin' any of it. He even sat down in Kaylee's favorite old hammock to see if maybe that would get him to quiet some. But he wasn't like Serenity, who would climb up into it with her mom and sleep like a snug little bug.

And then he had one of them epiphany's. He remembered his Kaylee hummiin' and a singin' to her stomach all the gorram time. Used to drive him ready for the bughouse, same damn tune kept gettin' stuck in his head and he'd find himself whistlin' it when he was deep in thought. He tried whistlin' it now, see if maybe Nathan would quit his cryin'. He quieted some, but the tears were still fallin' and his body was still squirming. There ain't no sleep on the horizon that was for sure. And then he figured he might try somethin' a little different.

He looked over to his wife real suspicious like, makin' sure she was as asleep as she looked. She was on her back like how she liked, their blanket wrapped around her real loose. Legs sprawled out and arms up above her head, she was takin' up as much of the bed as she could. She had that half-open mouth going that she always had when she was sleepin'. Some reason she just didn't breathe through her nose like other folks did. Mouth always fell open and she drooled usually. Her hair was a mess, tangled from all her movin' and sweatin' while she was in labor with their little Nathan. Satisfied she was asleep, he cleared his throat and started walkin' round their room, bouncin' him just a little in his arms. He glanced once more at his wife and then started singing...

"Hush little Nathan, wipe them tears... Daddy's gonna fight back all them... uh, fears." He nodded, smiling at his genius. "Close them eyes and listen up close, 'cause you know momma needs her sleep the most..." Nathan was quieting down, snuggling into his arms, his eyes droopin'. "Don't know what's got you a cryin', but I know you got me tired with sighin'... So turn on over and go to sleep, and for you daddy'll count them sheep..." When he met the other side of the room, he turned around and walked his way back toward Nathan's empty crib, reused from when Serenity was just a babe. "Hush little Nathan, don't you whine, ain't nothin' get in the way of me and mine. Daddy's got a gun and a ship full o' shooters. Safest place for ya is with these kind hearted looters." He smiled to himself, tippin' his head to look down at his yawnin' boy. "So hush up now and listen to me rhyme, 'cause right about now it's sleepy time. I ain't much a singer and this ain't a good song, but your cryin's done stopped and it didn't take long... Good thing your momma's fast asleep or I'd never live this down and she'd laugh a heap..." He stroked his son's little cheek. "You ever upset and you're feelin' wrong just come to me and I'll sing your sleepy song."

He grinned as he found Nathan fast asleep and then the clapping started. He whipped his head to the side, careful not to startle Nathan back awake again. He found his tired wife lookin' up at him with droopy eyes and a shiny smile. He frowned, knowin' he was dead caught in an act he ain't never thought he'd do. He put their son down into his crib and tucked him in good before walkin' over to the bed. She rolled onto her back, lookin' up at him as he stripped off his shirt and pants before climbin' in beside her. She snuggled in close to him, head fallin' to his shoulder and arm loopin' over his waist. He turned his head, kissin' her hair. She sighed, real content like, and he could feel her eyes close and her mouth quirk with a smile. "Didn't know you could sing," she murmured.

"Can't."

"You done real good a minute ago," she replied, fingers stroking his side, right where she knew he was ticklish.

He jumped slightly before clearin' his throat. "He was gettin' loud and I didn't want him to wake you. Figured it was a last ditch chance at some peace an' quiet 'round here. Once you're fit enough, figure you can do all the singin'."

She turned her head, chin falling to his chest. "Uh uh. Song said it all, capt'n. If he's ever feelin' wrong, all he's gotta do is turn to you and you'll sing him his sleepy song."

He frowned at her, broodin' over his embarrassing moment.

"I think it's real shiny," she told him, tipping her head to kiss his bare chest, lips smooth against him.

"Yeah well ain't nobody hear it again 'cept maybe him," he replied moodily.

She just smiled, snuggling back in close to him and sighing. "You tired?"

"Very."

"You want me to sing you to sleep or are you singin' yourself away in your head right now?"

"Kaywinnit!" he scolded, frowning over his smile.

She giggled against him, squeezin' the arm she had around his waist. "All right, all right. I'll stop my teasin'."

"Good," he said gruffly, drawing the blanket up around them. "Ain't no place on my ship for singin' anyway."

Her warm body felt good pressed up against him; all snug and shiny like. He'd been woke up in the middle of sleepin' when she went into labor and he'd been up since. Still felt all types of out of whack though and he kept wonderin' if River had the ship under control or if he should go up and check. He couldn't hear Nathan makin' a peep now and for some gorram reason that made him nervous. He started worryin' he mighta put him down wrong or somethin'. Then he started goin' over the area in his head and feared they were headed near reaver space and almost leapt out of the bed just to go check. The peace and quiet had him on edge now and he didn't like all the stillness.

He started squirmin', wonderin' if Kaylee would wake up if he got up out of their bed for a little while. But then her legs tangled with his and locked like how she always did to make sure he stayed where he was. He could feel her hand runnin' up and down his side and the other found that spot on his neck and started strokin'. His eyes drooped and his body mellowed out. But his mind was still awhirl with wonderin'. Then she started her humming, same tune he was usin' for Nathan. And all his worries just slipped away while he cuddled up close to his wife and let her humming relax him. Seemed Nathan wasn't the only one the sleepy song worked for. Sound of her voice, stroke of her fingers, feel of her body - gorram if he'd complain any. He was in his own little piece of heaven, he figured.

And what a warm place it was.


End file.
